


The World Ends With Silence

by LuaBorn



Series: The Lady at the Station [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Being Harry Potter is to Suffer, Drama, Explicit Language, Harry Potter and OC Insert shares the same body due to the Killing Curse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, OC and Snape won’t admit that they care for Harry Potter, OC insert, OC is essentially his Jiminy Cricket but mean, Other, Slow Burn, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuaBorn/pseuds/LuaBorn
Summary: In the end, all must come to the close.In which Harry Potter tries to understand and the woman in his head tries to save the world.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, OC & Harry Potter
Series: The Lady at the Station [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983481
Kudos: 56





	1. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We stand here to witness a change.

**“I know you Harry Potter, but you don’t know me. I don’t exist in this world. Not that you’ll understand.”** The Lady says to him in their mind. Harry never understood her much, with her ramblings of ‘series’ and ‘movies’, but she was with him all the way since he was just four. She never really talks to him directly, only giving half hearted answers to questions that his teachers in Primary ask him ,it’s like his classmate would often whisper answers to their friends to cheat. It does helps him a bit, considering the teachers see him as a smart kid just dealt a bad hand instead of being considered a troublemaker.

”Um...” Harry doesn’t know what to say, but he feels like he should, considering this is the first time she actually addressed him. But he doesn’t, he wouldn’t want her to start those unpleasant sounds in his head that would leave him feeling sick.

The Lady is like Aunt Petunia but she’s actually somewhat nice and doesn’t degrade him as much. If she was real, Harry thinks that she would be a Bond Villain like those movies Dudley watches. She gives a hollow laugh when he finished thinking about her. She’s not denying his thoughts, and it makes him feel worse because of the association between himself and The Lady.

**”Well. I’m going to tell you to do it and you _will_ follow it.”** Harry opens his mouth to speak but she hushes him. **“This isn’t a suggestion, idiotic boy. You’re going to do this, less you want to die such a pitying way. I will not die now, therefore you shall not.”** Harry gulped and waited for her words. Pleased with his compliance she urges him to stand up.

**“You’re going to run away from this place and run towards London. Don’t you dare stop till you reach it, and for heaven’s sake cover your dam forehead.”** The Lady barks at him and starts putting pressure on him. He quickly smothers down his fringe before doing what she tells him to do.

Harry stumbles up from weeding Aunt Petunia’s Garden and starts bolting from the front yard and down the streets, and out of the suburbs. Passing Piers and his mother, past Ms. Figgs’ house, and past the houses, as fast as he could with his scrawny legs. 

If it’s one thing that he’s good at, its running, he could hear his uncle scream at him to come back but it doesn’t matter anymore. Things are already said and done when he bolted out from the front yard, so coming back is going to be worse then doing the yard and still not being able to eat. 

The Lady starts humming the tune of London Bridges in his head and he can’t help but follow along as he escapes Little Whinging towards London, where she apparently says it’s safe. Harry for his seven years from being the freak in the cupboard to the freak on the run, still cannot understand her regardless.

But he loves her in her weird ramblings and foul nature. In the end, it’s what’s all said and done.

They only got each other and The Lady said there’s no time left to waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Lady doesn’t straight up tell Harry whats to come, she’s only allowed to make suggestions so she usually is that backseat driver who actually somewhat helps harry, though in her own asshole way. She can hijack their body, but it not worth it. 
> 
> *It also the reason why she’s just grumpy. Like us with canon, that why there’s fix-it fics. She also just want to break shit and break rules and unfortunately for her, Harry is a cute cinnamon roll.
> 
> *The only exception to her freely control the body she shares with Harry is when he in critical danger, and only when he’s out of is when she’ll lose control.
> 
> *She can however, make small pushes to make Harry do something. It’s like her using the compulsion spell but weaker.


	2. Like a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disappear in the crowd, like a second dream.

The Lady is not a kind woman, she was awful and terrifying. One who people could say must be a villainess in her own right. If people knew, they would pity Harry for the misfortune of association. She was sure something alright, dead and stuck in Harry Potte’s body. Who is also alive and well, she reminds herself. Not to mention she recognizes the horse face she seen in movies, a phenomenal series by the title series of Harry Potter.  
  


She should of been dead, stabbed to death, guzzling out blood till nothings left, she knew she was cruel, some may even say evil. But never say that she was all for child abuse. That’s how she ended up dead, killed by a stranger who got angry at her for taking those poor runts away from families who did it. At first after waking up again alive, well, alive for a full grown woman rooming with a toddler in their mind, she decides to just watch and snark in the kid’s head. But then came the crying, the blood and the fists and pain that rained down made her metaphorically foam out of her mouth. 

So she told the boy to run, though partly it‘s her fault for not thinking clearly then wanting the boy out, since she didn’t account for funds. She’s not a planner, it’s always on the fly with her so in turn that made Harry think more since she always been pointing out such stupid oblivious things for him so that he could make due. But at least she assumes if anything that goblins would solve the money issues, well if the boy lets her feed words through his mouth. 

Harry Potter is too nice for his own good and it gives her cavities hearing his sweet adorable thoughts and his words (she clearly can tell with that attitude, he might as well be a Hufflepuff), but she make him do the bad things he doesn’t want to do. Stealing and lying, looking like a kicked puppy that pulls on that sad little heart strings that many pedestrians feel _so bad_ for poor little Harry that they give them change for the buss or the food they had with them. Hours pass they finally snuck to the place called Leaky Cauldron, where she wants him to be and they slip by with a group of wizarding children that were too busy with summer and adults worrying about themselves or family.

The Lady or so Harry calls her, _still worries_ , because of what to come and for what sick kind of second chance this is, she will not die again and Harry Potter will live, if not his will then so shall it be her’s. 

_She hate it when she hurts him, hurting himself, hurting his feelings, hurting the very morals she has left. She guesses this is what Severus Snape feels, traitorous in his actions for the wellbeing of Harry Potter._

* * *

**“Chin up. At least we’re finally getting things together.”** The Lady once again addressed him, and he stumbles due to the weird warmth in her tone. She doesn’t wait, she’s egging him on to fade into the crowd, to find the bank made of beautiful marble and gold, protected and guarded by one of the species that The Lady says is worth knowing, worth being ‘friends’ with. But it’s obvious why Harry gets it. Why would one anger those who they would do business with in a daily business?

Harry was thankful that he manages to receive a poncho from a nice lady at the bus stop before reaching their direction, as it was big enough to cover his body so it could pass off as a robe. It helps no one looks down to look at a small child that’s recovering from years of malnourishment and abuse, but it hurts that no one but The Lady cares. 

He looks in awe at the many stores that Diagon Alley has but he know he doesn’t have time, he could feel some stares. The Lady remarks that it’s because he’s only just a seven year old loose and unsupervised, Harry scoffs and childishly retorts that The Lady is his adult supervision.   
  


The Lady is silent, still after what he says to her. They find the bank, Gringotts, and they enter. He goes to one of the tellers and greets them, repeating every single word The Lady tells him, though some he improvises and builds on the knowledge she gives him. Goblins, are pleasantly surprised and he thinks they’re pleased and miffed at the same time that somehow only a toddler (he objects the name calling that the Lady calls him) gives them the respect they deserve.

It’s awfully tedious he thinks, but he waits and he answers questions and it helps that his friend(?) does all the talking for him. The Goblins are more willing and quickly get him emancipated with all the jargons of _lordships_ and _noble responsibilities_ and he follows The Lady’s instruction, cutting off the stipend to his relatives, getting him a moleskin pouch that allows only himself to draw from his trust fund, and his head spins with all the more confusion as The Lady makes sure any old keys to his vaults are destroyed and given to only Harry, and all the meanwhile drills investments that she know will make a killing, but mostly on the ‘muggle’ side then the magical, for all her apparent intelligence, she was almost on the same boat with Harry.

They leave the bank with a purpose of living and he’s happy that Lady refuses to stay silent as they get everything they need. From properly fitted robes to a specialized and anonymous health regime with St. Murgo’s Hospital. She’s somewhat efficient but sometimes she forgets small or large details that Harry is eager to remind and help her because she’s _helping_ him, more then anyone in the world.

* * *

 **“You have four years till you go to Hogwarts, so keep you pretty lil head down.”** ****

Harry silently agrees, considering he luckily manages to get all the shopkeepers to be quite about it, be it their professionalism or just asking to stay quite. She refuses to have him shop at Diagon Alley, pointing him towards a more refined shop venue off in a different path all together. It bogs on how efficient she is even if she forgets a couple things here and there. But now he has a house in Santorini in all places, warded down for his protection and his own house elves (Lula and Jingle) that helps him live alone more bearable. He thinks its unnecessary till sharp, stinging pain happens when The Lady hijacks to tell the elves about herself and makes sure that the protect him and care for him mean while making sure they get the proper uniform and living quarters they will have. The elves look at him in awe and wonder as he thanks them and treats him well, and it somewhat disturbs him that they’re more willing to die for him for just giving them common decency.

It scares him when she possesses him but in the end she apologizes, Harry could hear her in pain as she tells him its for his own good. He’s cowed by the fact she doesn’t really care much but at the same time does. But he still likes her, still think that its better then _nothing and then being thrown into the deep end of the pool._

He constantly practice caution when he’s now about and out now, as he starts reading on the many books The Lady makes him get. He’s thankful he can do it on his own pace but it worries him that now he finds that refusing a handshake from another could be dangerous and not worth it at all or so it says in _Pureblood & Noble Intentions : A Wizarding Guide to Manners for Wizards and Witches_ and he’s getting the hang of it, one time he thinks he surprised a Malfoy (Lord Lucius Malfoy, the Lady chastised him ) with the proper greeting of a young heir to a Noble Pureblood Lord. He slips away into the crowd before Lord Malfoy can get a hold of him because the other man recognizes who he is.

Sitting in the quaint and cozy living area, he reads more and more but only for the sake of learning and not enjoyment as he listens half minded to Lula’s chipper tune in the kitchen / dinning area as the small but happy go lucky elf makes Shepherds’ Pie while Jingle is quietly sitting on the floor making him a nice _scarf_ for winter when he goes back to Wizarding Britain for his outings for supplies or things he might want. He also hears Lady’s soft lullabies as he starts to drift off onto the nice and soft couch he got. He’s still small, the damage from the abuse leaves a mark on him forever, but he’s healthy now. Harry thinks, that The Lady is still a Bonds Villain after all but also a hero in his heart and he loves her for it.

She clicks her tongue at him and grumbles in his mind.

**“You’re welcome.”**


	3. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encounters of Circumstances

Daruk is one of the many unassigned account managers, surprised by the sudden appearance of Mr.Potter in Gringotts and the manners and the respect he gives. Inexperienced, yes but it’s a welcome change as they guide the Potter Scion to a private office where they discuss his assets and other concerning matters like heirship and his duties. It comes to a shock that Harry Potter does not know of such but has been living in neglect and abuse by the very man who declared to be Harry Potter’s Magical Guardian.

So they start becoming more vicious as they start the process, rampant professionalism coursing through, getting paperwork passed in such manner that would be unheard of. Yes, they were fast and efficient, but not as much as they do now for just Harry Potter, to right the wrongs done to this mere human boy. Though Daruk was sure that it was for themselves to gain more ground more then anything as he sits across from Harry Potter, officially made his account manager, discussing what’s to be done.

However, sometimes they feel like they were talking to two people at once then just one mere boy, a bit very famous one, in the room. Sometimes they see him confuse and then suddenly cunning and shrewd. They eventually get all the things they need to settle with Harry Potter before sending him down to the trust fund vault, keying him to a specialized moleskin vault bag and leaving no evidence of his visits here. When Harry Potter leaves, he gives them a warm smile, bids them the proper way of one would to goblins, and in a moment they see a shade hovering over him, but it’s to late to catch the details when Mr. Potter leaves the threshold.

They had a feeling they will see the famous child more often then not.

* * *

Mr. Potter is a strange child, a well mannered boy, but strange. Othello Edwards mused as he guilds the boy onto the stand, where he immediately start to tape and measure the boy’s body. But as he continues his work, his duty, he slowly is becoming more frightened, scared as he sees the clear signs of malnourishment and abuse on the other. He looks up to see the boy pressing his tiny thin finger to his lips and sad watery-weak eyes.

Mr. Potter is promptly fitted with robes with all occasions to match his inky black hair and gem like green eyes. Mr. Potter doesn’t get rid of the pale woolen poncho he has but he does immediately wear underneath the large poncho, a white button blouse and black slacks and shoes to match. He’s grateful that Mr. Potter allows him to throw away the _muggle_ rags he used to wear and he’s pleasantly greeted with a warm,soft, and gentle smile for the boy.

The boy leaves his shop with promises that he’ll come back for resizes or new robes if the situation calls for it, and Othello Edwards could hear the silent promise that he’ll be in better health, healing away the pain that racks his body. Othello hopes that the boy stays safe as Othello clutches his arm, at the area of a somewhat faded symbol that doomed the boy to the life he swore to prevent for muggleborns and magical children alike in that the Dark Lord believes in.

If the Dark Lord comes for the boy, he think’s he would betray his Lord for the sake of an innocent child marked for slaughter.

He swears.

_And so the guilt eats away his bones._

* * *

Lula and Jingle were just two simple house elves, ready to be sold off to a different owner again when a small boy came to the bank again the next day for houses in Santorini, Greece. It is as quick as it goes with Goblins and Efficiency, and the boy gets his home far away from Britain, a home covered in layers and layers of wards for safety and privacy. They both then were picked to come with the boy instead of the one they’re suppose to go, the boy is their new master and for the first time they never met a master so kind and gentle.

Harry Potter was unlike any other and they marveled at how quick and stern he could be at a moment’s notice, till they realized they actually had two master wrapped in one. The ‘Lady‘ in the boy’s body was witty and cold, but she treated them very well, laying the rule foundations for them to follow, the do and don’t of things they must follow so they can protect Master Harry.

_The Lady scoffs that she doesn’t need much, but they listen to her too anyways._

The Lady even makes sure they get their own room. It’s a goblin-made small servant’s quarters (it was a special-made expanded cupboard side off the kitchen) for them to use, two small beds and two night stands, their magically made loo is behind another door in their living area and it’s more then enough that they consider this a luxury, a wild dream any house elf could dream of.

Master Harry Potter, the boy himself in the other hand is so wonderful and a joy to their world. He asks them to sit with him at meals or when he’s reading sometimes if they’re not busy. Master Harry even asks them always take a break after they’re tired too, Lula gushes in secret before calming down. Soon later in the day, he tells them that he’s giving them clothes, suddenly both of the elves were terrified but they were quickly reassured that its a work uniform, Master Harry even _apologized_ to Jingle that he doesn’t understand much about house elves after Jingle bawled at cruelty of the sudden death that he, Master Harry was dooming them. 

Deep into the night when Master Harry and Madam Lady is asleep, both Lula and Jingle sits onto the bed and nods to each other. They certainly like their new masters. They certainly would like to serve Master Harry and Madam Lady till the very end.


	4. The Snake | Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s first familiar happens to be a bastard. A venomous bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I separated the chapter because this part was to happy-ish.

It’s been almost a year living in Santorini when they meet Harry’s familiar. It also makes Lady vaguely miffed of how lackluster the encounter was later in Harry’s attendance in Hogwarts.

She admits however, that it was funny to her.

* * *

**”Careful. That danger noodle can kill. Super suspicious.“** The Lady warns him, but Harry doesn’t need her say that to know that a giant snake that’s clearly larger than him totally can easily kill him.

They find the snake following them home on a sunny day. The Lady had a weird feeling about something, like she can’t put her finger on it. It came from somewhere else or at least they think the snake did, far from their humble home in Santorini. Originally it had the intention to kill another human but, Harry babbled to it, a quick salutations, unaware he was speaking in another language altogether. Somehow it get’s Lady giggling in his head as both were surprised by each other, Harry with the snake’s expression it showed, and the snake who had a human child speaking to it before it had a comical gleam in its eye.   
  


_The Lady herself however was tearfully upset she couldn’t understand him when he speaks snake, Harry sudden takes this as a way to think in his head to avoid further embarrassment._

The snake had a haughtiness that came with it and it happened to be a cuddle monster. It demanded Harry to carry them to their own home. They both agreed, considering Lady’s fear for getting killed again and he knows he can’t out run a giant venomous snake, so he took the awfully large snake back. The snake questions Harry, as he walks home and sets them down when he enters the living after getting back. It’s hard for him to answer all of them and the Lady is strangely silent during the questioning. In the end, he manages most of the questions and extract a promise that it won’t eat him or the elves, and the snake felt insulted, in which prompted a rant from said snake that it wouldn’t eat a runts like him, clearly pointing he was like skin and bones.

Bad for the stomach, it says.

Harry for once felt very assured by that. Lady didn’t help as she snickered.

* * *

Day becomes Night is when Harry finally have the courage to speak to the snake. As he slides into the sheets he asks.

” _Um, Miss -_“

“ _I’m not a woman_.”

“ _Sorry, sir, why_ do you want to stay here?” 

“Because I’m bored, and you will stop your senseless questions less **you** want me to bite you.”

  
Harry meeped before covering himself with his blanket. The snake situated himself on top his body, watching him as he makes his pillow. The Lady sighs in his mind and he wonders why she didn’t speak. Sometimes it sounded like she was muffled even though sometimes some words come out clear, so he thinks it’s something she not allowed say maybe. He shuts of the lamp besides him and situates himself in bed. He does get a grumble from Lady of stupid people bringing Africa’s deadly snakes over and how Black Mamba were bloody smiling bastards.

Harry doesn’t understand the rest what Lady says so he bids the Mamba a good night before closing his eyes.

“Good night, little speaker.” The snake laughs at him before slithering right up next to his head before he goes to sleep alongside Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later in the summertime when Harry is 9
> 
> the Black Mamba : Prepare me a better tank then these weird skins you call blankets, Harry  
> Harry: okay, not like i can say no  
> the Black Mamba : your also now my human, you can’t refuse. I’m the best  
> Harry: ????


	5. Lazy Dog Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mansa : the Black Mamba Familiar, named after a book Harry found in the local bookstore. Harry doesn’t want to admit he has named his Familiar after a character from George R.R. Martin‘s ‘A Song of Ice and Fire’.

Harry’s eleventh birthday comes without any fanfare. The goblins have finally finished sorting out the issues that came with his illustrious fame. He now has solicitors (Mr. Waltz and the Graham Brothers, such nice people, though zealously protective about Harry) protecting him from unwanted press ,harassment or even dealing with several things like the legalities. No longer that books are publishing false info on him and anything used in his name ceased, rendering quite a lot of wizards and witches to be in huge amounts of trouble. He frets about it but the Lady metaphorically smacks his head and scolds him. She points out if he kept this meek nature, Harry was going to be walked all over and used like a oil rag.

He had recieved several letters regarding his magical education in the morning post of both Britain and Greece. Most of them he has already sent a reply that he unfortunately won’t be attending. The Lady tells him that even though Hogwarts does have it’s merits, it’s glaring education has taken a huge all time low since the last century. She had also point out that many have interests in him attending Hogwarts but she does not want him to lack in education (no one should settle for less she says).

She points to Beauxbâton, a prestigious french magic school, as the best choice. It would do him well to learn under this tutelage, to prepare for the future, the political standing that he has no choice but to embrace it. To say the least, he ends up going to somewhere else to shop for his school supplies. It’s also when he also sneaks back into Lunary Alley, the same Alley he now makes occasional trips too, for an avian to send mail and parcels to the people he knows.

He eventually settles with a Crested Goshawk whom he names Celeste. For a bird of prey and a smug snake, they actually get along and they could be seen together, occasionally scarring him as sometimes as Celeste would pick up Mansa and drop Mansa on him.

* * *

Tomorrow comes and he has politely refused all but Beauxbâton for attendance. The Lady tells him that she’s proud of him, that he progressed so much since he was just seven. He had almost learned all what is expected out of him. A woman from Beauxbâton is here to meet him and he learns their name is Professor Sinclair, and that they’re pleased to see that he knows French and many other things expected (curtesy of The Lady’s guidance). He mentally pats himself on the back at learning all what he needs to know. Professor Sinclair apparates with him to the entry grounds of Beauxbâton for a tour, and regals him on the history of the school.

He’s dressed neatly as one noble scion goes and he’s glad he’s no longer looking like a slob but still many student still on campus notices him and his lichtenberg-like curse scar on his forehead and the roots near the curse scar has unfortunately whitened. He does get whispers but it’s quickly hushed as Professor Sinclair gives them a stern look, and they immediately go back to their studies. At the end, he learns what else he needs and the day he is expected to arrive for the first day of school and he’s more then allowed to floo home and back after school. She also pointed out that if he so wished, he could room with another student at the campus dorms for a more in-depth experience. He politely bows to the professor before saying goodbye, clutching a fist full of powder to floo home.

It’s days later after finishing his last book is when Lula announces that there are two professor from Hogwarts wanting to meet him. Harry blinks before getting up to look out from the window. It’s strange to see two men standing out his door, clearly out of place as one is dressed in black and another in a strange purple turban wrapping his head. He could feel Mansa, the Black Mamba crawing up onto his shoulders, draping over him on top of his favorite and first poncho that he asks Jingle and Lula to immediately set the living room up for two more for tea and possibly dinner.

* * *

The two are strange in Harry’s opinion and the Lady in his head is deep asleep as he talks to them regarding why he refused to attend Hogwarts. They look at him strangely every time he talks Mansa, he could even tell that Mr. Snape (the man in black) grips the chair tightly as Mansa starts moving to rest their head on top of Harry’s, giving a big smile-y yawn that Harry knows is a mean to intimidate them. Harry is also quick to observe the strange look that the other, Mr. Quirrell, gives as he sips his tea, Harry’s short legs dangling from the very large chair. He strangely feels weird as an odd pressure is pressing in his mind.

Mr. Quirrell stutters his inquiry of his guardians and Harry replies with honesty that he had ran away from Aunt Petunia since he was seven. He’s now emancipated since then. Snape snaps, giving him a sharp but quiet ‘ _what._ ’ but Harry pretends to not hear him, and quickly nods as if to agree with himself. He regals them a modified but somewhat truthful story of how a nice witch (The Lady was not nice, just really assertive) found and told him of who he was and how she showed him Gringotts. He lies that the goblins decided it would be best for him to emancipated and now he’s happy living alone in this ageless and mellow lifestyle he has in Santorini (Harry personally finds out that it was where the Lady wanted to live for the longest time). 

Harry gives them a very gentle and soft smile and offers them to stay for dinner if they would like to ask him more about him and he points out that he very much, would not attend Hogwarts as he has already finished paperwork to go to Beauxbâton. Harry also quite insistently holds up Mansa (to his displeasure of being displayed) that he’s even allowed to bring his familiar with him to Beauxbâton, since he worries about how snakes are viewed in Wizarding Britain. Mr. Quirrell looked more amused then anything considering his apparent timid nature and agrees with him that it won’t be possible considering how dangerous Mansa is for a Muggle species of snake.

The two professors end up staying for dinner on Harry’s insistence of good hosting. Lula has quickly wiped up for them a nice hearty curry for them to eat as he asks his own thoughts to them. In the end, he sees them out the door, waving a good bye. A letter from Mr. Snape is given to him in private and he elastic to learn that he’s allowed to send correspondence with him about his mother and himself or even about potions.

* * *

Harry Potter wakes to a brand new day in the beginning of September and it’s time for him to go to Beauxbâton.The Lady quite insists of bringing one of the elves with him to take picture of his first day at the gate which he obliges her indulgence and they quickly get it sorted before he gathers for Orientation and mingling of other prominent nobles of other countries, muggleborn students and the local.

  
He’s like any other student, though he is a little bit ahead for Beauxbâton students his age but he has trouble with theory so it balances out his skills in practicals (one time, he almost blinded the whole room with lumos, it took a quick sec for him to manage the light levels there after). No one really expects him to be always amazing at everything. Harry’s first friend and his senior rep, Fleur Delacour, tells him softly that, it made everyone somewhat happy that he’s just like them instead of being some mythical being. He easily fits in and learns as much as he can. Mansa becomes more spoiled as some of Harry’s friends have taken to give heat charmed rocks for Mansa to sit on as they attend classes as fall becomes winter.

He still corresponds with Professor Snape here and there. Harry usually writes to him about potions mostly like substitutes or mass batching. He also learns from the professor that his non-attendance to Hogwarts as expected has cause a large stink with two wizarding country so he sends an apology to the Ministry of France about the issue for choosing to study in their country instead of his homeland. From what he has read and heard, the headmaster has been lambasted and now under scrutiny after since Wizarding Britain had found out that he opted for France then their own. Later that week, he received a response from the French Ministry, telling him not to worry of such and that they thank him for choosing their grand country to study in. The Lady snorted, remarking it as them strutting in front of Wizarding Britain. Harry wonders what kind of events would happen if he opted to stay in Britain?

**“We shall not think of that, boy. Continue learning here.”**

The Lady’s curt response tells him everything yet nothing about her thoughts on Britain. She does admit that London has it’s charm but she could not stand such an glaring and growing issue in Britain that she’s glad that they now live in her favorite place and study in a more suitable school. His fellow classmates finds it hilarious when a press is made and he has to address it, but luckly that’s what solicitors are for. The Graham brother and Mr. Waltzs takes the stage for him as he like the Beauxbâton students, study for the spring midterm exams. He’s told later (after a few ruffles to his hair) that Britain had somewhat back off on the situation. 

Time flies and Harry also starts corresponding with Professor Snape’s godson, Draco Malfoy. Harry find it interesting to see what was the other’s thoughts about him from across the pond and he wasn’t that disappointed in such, considering they’re both nobles and still kids. Heir Malfoy is cordial, even with the snooty attitude he seems to come across as. Harry writes a lot more to him and he sends him simple confectionery items, books and stationary suited for him as per etiquette. At first he was going to send a neat bracelet before Fleur noticed what he was sending and immediately crashed coursed him on the meaning of gifts given to others. It’s enough to say that he’s bright red and asks Fleur for her help. Fleur herself has taken him under her wing and during Yule, he had met her family who adored him. His red cheeks could attest for that.

The end of mid terms comes with a bang when news from Britain hits Beauxbâton Gossip Mill once more. Hogwarts is in the spotlight once again as several students are injured from many incidents and Dumbledore has been temporary postponed from his post for loosing Flamel’s masterpiece. His favorite teacher who teaches alchemy, Nicholas Flamel seems disappointed by the fact that he had lent Dumbledore his Philosopher’s Stone, but it turns out from his inquiry to his teacher that Nicholas was actually not disappointed in his old associate in losing the a weaker equivalent of the Philosopher Stone, it showed how careless Dumbledore handled it. It also proves Lady’s assumptions was a bit off, as she was thinking that he gave the real stone for strange reasons. Mr. Flamel pats his head and gives him a mischievous smirk, and shows him a beautiful red gem that Harry realized, is the real Philosopher’s Stone. Flamel promises him eventually if he finished his class in Alchemy, he would give a hint on how to make one like he did. Harry shook his head at that and declined. Forever sounds to long to live so he doesn’t want to make it.

He also finds out that Professor Quirrell has went missing too in the incidents of Hogwarts. Harry worries about it and the Lady hisses for him to forget about it. But he can’t help but wonder.

* * *

Harry arrives home to meet Lula and Jingle waiting for him and they have a quiet dinner with Severus Snape, who had left his job due to Dumbledore and the incidents during his first year. Harry smiles at him and offers him a place to stay in the guest room as the Lady demanded him to offer.

The man is hesitated to accept but Harry insist with the help of his puppy eyes and shows him his room and a small potions lab he has out in the back which Harry uses here and there for his potions and alchemy homework, Severus eventually agrees, and they end up living together. They sometimes sit together in the living room. Harry, sometimes ask him theory on his potions and Mr. Snape looks surprised when he asks him about stuff he knows fifth year student in Hogwarts will learn eventually. The somewhat get along, Harry’s curiosity is endless and Severus’ limited patience does clash often, but they mutually live together in their quaint life of Santorini. They somewhat become a parent and child duo, they shop together now and sometimes they even go ingredient hunting up in the forests of Ireland or the shores of the beach bellow them. 

Harry has even gifted Severus, Mansa’s sheds and Celeste’s molted feathers for him to use, while Severus gifed Harry a neat little notebook that has all notes in his younger years attending Hogwarts. Harry is content with the life they have now and he knows that Severus is coming to terms with many things Harry doesn’t know about and seems to be much more happier in this odd isolationist way. Severus now has an mini apothecary down the street, now that is somewhat acclaimed now in Magical Greece. His potions are in great quality compared to the likes of other counterparts, but he only produces small batches, evening out in the market. He now has apprentices coming to the shop and Harry personally comes down to the shop to bring a neatly packed lunch for all of them to eat before going on errands. The apprentices are former Hogwarts students learning more under him and are now on their way to transfer to another Potions Master to get their Mastery. They’re fond of him and sometimes gives him pats on his head when they see him out in public in the magical part of Santorini.

* * *

Soon, Harry’s first year in Beauxbâton ends and he’s proudly standing amongst the top five in his year, many of the people he invited comes to Beauxbâton’s end of the year Gala. Severus, his godson’s family, and even his account manager Daruk and Mr. Edwards, who does his robes come to congratulate him and enjoy the festivities. Lula and Jingle are behind him neatly dressed in a suitable and tasteful uniform crested with his family crest, his friends and even other classmates are shocked about it and he could see parents of french nobility whispering and assesses the possibility of dressing their own elves in a uniform instead of the rags they usual wear. Thehad a strange opinion about it, ranting about presentation and he as usual tunes it out but he understood why. It’s a power move, showing the wealth that he has now.

The Malfoys is what he should picture of what people would think nobels are all about. He greets them properly reguarding their status and his, and they do the same. Lord Malfoy is staring at him with unknown intentions while he warmly greets them, offering a bow worth for an heir of another family to another lord in the same standing, kisses Lady Narcissa Malfoy’s hand and gives Heir Draco Malfoy a firm handshake. They talk about a lot of things while the others are off making connections, Severus in possibly providing his potions to Beauxbâton’s infirmary and the others with theirs. Draco and Harry gets along like a house on fire and he guides him to his other friends with Draco’s parents permission. His friends like him and Fleur cooes at Draco, which prompts a furious blush as he has never met a Veela before, a bit a quarter-veela but it still stands as he greets them like the scion of the Malfoy Family he is. They have fun, talking about quidditch and other things and they both return to their own groups as the finale is about to begin. 

Harry smiles brightly as he holds Mansa up to watch the fireworks display together with everyone. Harry holds Severus’ hand as they leave for home, bidding farewell to everyone. He plops down onto his bed after both them separates to their own rooms for a good night’s rest, Harry himself smiles as he slumps back up to prepare for bed. But Harry wonders where Professor Quirrell went, the invitation was left unanswered and return with no letter. His thoughts slowly start to drift to next year’s circularium. The Lady is humming her lullabies in his head like she also done after an eventful day and he softly hums along, wiggles comfortably into the blankets and closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lady sings Isabella’s Lullaby and other assorted lullabies for Harry. Her soft side is showing up more often now since it is calm.


	6. The Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To each their own, connects

Summer in Santorini has a strange melancholy to it, like time has slowly come to a stop as he does his usual routine. Mansa never leaves the house, becoming more lazy and fatter during the summer ever since he found him at age nine. Celeste constantly leaves the house with him, flying above or off delivering his mail to Draco and his friends like Fleur and the others. One of his upperclassmen, Claude Pierre asks him to visit Britain with him as a tour guide. He hesitant about it (The Lady nags him of the dangers) but he accepts it, since he always wanted to visit Draco in Diagon Alley. He lets Severus know that he’s going to be out for a week and he doesn’t get an answer from the potions lab, but it’s to be expected, he’s always so focused on making potions. Harry makes a silent note to stock up for both of them.

Claude meets him at Gare du Nord since he haven’t learned how to genuinely apperate locally or internationally. Back then he used to always use the floo to enter in and out mainland Europe to go to London for some of the errands, but now the Lady keeps insisting he shop only on the mainland, he understood at first, but now he knows she’s trying to hide something. 

It’s strange to see Britain again, going the Muggle way, through the Chunnel and into Wizarding Britain. Something changed and he holds Claude’s hand for reassurance and Claude understands the situation, it’s strange considering London has always been bustling. The Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley looks more gloomy then before. Children are running around but it is not as joyful as it was. He quickly shows the shops down the alleyway of Diagon but they both know not to stay so long. Harry’s disguise helps a bit, so they look like any other british kid so they won’t be stopped for no reason. But there’s eyes everywhere, all so wary and to paranoid, it’s a bad sign.

Lunch at a cafe in around the corner in Harry’s favorite alley district becomes a stressed affair, Claude gets a Daily Prophet for them to investigate. The front page begins with an announcement of a Lord Slytherin returning to power and in a tiny side article, there is speculation that the Dark Lord has returned, but it is noted that it was deem unlikely, it’s strange as there aren’t any cases of Muggleborns or even Muggles being hunted. Claude hugs Harry, knowing the possible implications and Harry’s very much known association and relations with the Dark Lord, it scares them both to see Wizarding Britain has not changed since the end of the first war in Britain. They separate ways after that, Harry send off Claude with well-wishes and safe travels as Claude places a necklace charmed with protection on the smaller and much younger boy before he takes the floo back to France. It was agreed between himself and Claude would relay the events to the others and they know, with their network that the school will hear of this too.

_Suddenly, steps echo like he was just in an empty corrider, no where to hide, no where to run._

Harry suddenly pauses, his ears are ringing, shivers run down his spine as he glances discreetly down the alleyway.

A beautiful man with red eyes was watching him like a hawk, The overwhelming pressure from Lady breaks into searing pain as he felt fear running through his blood. Her thoughts coming down on him like the rapid waves crashing into him as she forcefully takes over again.

_**I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I have to.** _

_**I don’t want to die.** _

_**I don’t want to die.** _

_**Not yet.** _

The Lady turned both of them around and sprints down to the many winding side alleys before joining a large crowds where he faded into, they looked back and they see no one but the dread creaping up on them.

* * *

Harry’s second year Beauxbâton begins with heavy wariness, his friends and his classmates have taken to being with him and a few other British students almost to a stifling point, he wants to tell them its okay, but it’s a lie. They know what happening to Britain. The Magical Edition of ‘The Live Guardian’ had come rolling in instead of the Daily Prophet, the flaring title announcing the French Ministry and most of mainland Europe has officially restricted any citizens from international apparating or floo-ing in and out of Britain. They had even set up a mass array of international wards, using the best of ward masters across the Europe. Still, Harry had a feeling that it wouldn’t stop people from finding a way in or out.

The Lady herself seemed pleased by the actions taken, she’s becoming more stable in a sense. Her body isn't fully there yet, and now he cant hear her much unless she stays inside in the crevices of his mind. He starts to notice the residential ghost and spirits around him becoming more corporeal and they were more friendly to him then to the other student, the Lady only replied that it was his heritage and blood that allowed him to have an affinity with the dead. He asks her to elaborate but she doesn’t reply as she’s fallen asleep again, like she has been lately. Harry’s scared that she might be around when he needs her the most.

A group of visitors from Hogwarts and transfers were then introduced by Madam Maxime and he sees Draco Malfoy and his own house mates part of the visitation group. He gives a smile and a polite seated nod to them when they noticed him. They eventually join him at his table introductions were made and the Slytherins and his own group settle down to eat breakfest before giving them a rough tour. Draco inquires about the sudden border restriction after a few minutes alone with him as they fly together in the quidditch pitch. There wasn’t much subtlety as he could tell that many of Draco’s own friends have been wondering why the borders being restricted. Harry doesn’t tell him, but instead he gives Draco and his friends a package filled with the recent post and the clipping of speculation back in summer, he highlights the passage where the Mainland has declared that Wizarding Britain was to be quarantined off, for them to deal with their own problems till the newly formed Wizarding Euro Union declared that are stable enough to rejoin and not effect their own citizens and effect the economy like the first Wizarding British War.

Classes go on without saying, the news from morning dies down as teachers scold them to still focus on their studies. But he knows better, they’re also concerned. Alchemy with Nicholas Flamel becomes more a safe haven now, as he begins to learn more complex combinations to produce similar magical devices like the Deluminator invented by Dumbledoor or two way mirrors. Even Nicholas Flamel is please with his works in finding combinations that he started giving hints about some of the failed combinations Harry even start taking Runes thus year and drops Arithmancy and Divination, as Lady has already teach him how to do math like Calculus and Geometry, while Divinaion, Lady apparently told him that most of them were inaccurate due the unknown fact that Pluto was indeed not a planet. It took alot of Lady’s insistence that he did not tell anyone of this knowledge, as it turns out Lady was indeed right and that his predictions using Lady’s account of ‘space’ knowledge turn out too accurate for its own good.

There was also things about new visitors from Hogwarts and transfers coming into Beauxbâton and he feels uncomfortable about being around them in general since some visiting Hogwarts students has taken to gawk at him and harass him and one muggleborn girl even tried to lecture him about second year potions of all things in class. Apparently the girl’s name was Hermione Granger and Harry did not like her after she called him a cheat after he did a better job in all the shared classes they shared, neither did his friends when she attempted to get close to him to peek at what he was doing to nag him for a wrong fact. He eventually told Professor Sinclair about it and the muggleborn girl ended up getting several detentions and a restraining order by his solicitors. He sighs as he starts writing another essay in the library, clearly the restraining order didn’t have an affect on her as he kept getting glares from her time to time who was then eventually cowed and lectured by Headmistress Maxime, catching her in the act to get even closer without him noticing. Madam Maxime threatened to send her back with the others regardless of the agreement she had with the temporary headmistress at Hogwarts.

Eventually Granger did apologize which Harry did accept, but he still didn’t interact with her after and she slipped into the group of other visitors that consisted mainly of ‘Hogwarts’ kids from other house he had heard about. To add salt to the metaphorical wound to the Hogwarts visitors, the Beauxbâton populace, students and staff, including himself have a new lower opinion about Hogwarts, the ignorance and just the manners were appalling. Even Lady quoted words of ignorance begets ignorance, when Mansa the Black Mamba was with him for Defenses, as some of the visitors tired to kill his familar stating that the boy-who-lived shouldn’t have such a nasty slimy snake with him. The Granger Girl and even a Weasley (from what Draco said) screeched, and attempted to remove his familiar. They ended up getting bitten by Mansa, and was sent to the infirmary immediately after that, Mansa’s venom, despite being a ‘muggle’ breed, was still very much venomous and deadly enough to kill several men twice over. That week ended with the visitors leaving quite earlier as those who tried to harm Mansa was charges with agrivated assult and attempted murder of a wizard’s familiar. It caused a large stink between mainland Europe and Britain, forcing the visitors to return to Britain while the Union gets down to an emergency meeting because of it. 

When the week of Yule hits, the Wizarding EU has officially declared that Britain was a no travel zone. Civil War has erupted between the Dark and Light Factions of Britain, splashes the news once more. He even receives an apology from the Union about the behavior of the British visitors, and received compensation for it, he writes a reply, thanking them for their hard work and only asks if there was any better shopping districts since he’s not able to shop in London anymore. A quick package of brochures is sent to him and he could hear Lady bemoaning the fact that she had forgotten about Italy’s Milan and Magical Paris. 

* * *

A chilling breeze in Santorini sends an omen soon comes in the form of a courting gift from an unknown sutor, a bracelet made of beautiful obsidian decorated with silver snakes, Mansa says it smells pleasent but he doesn’t put it on just yet. He shows Severus the gift he recieves as a courtship offering and he pales far more blue then before. He tells him to reject it and put it back into the box, telling him that the suitor behind the gift was a dangerous man, and shouldn’t be taken lightly. Harry sits in the living room with his elves and Mansa in silence after that, the gift sitting innocently on the table before them as they had tea as tension built. Severus had left, going to the back where the sound of apparation cracks and he knows he’s alone.   
  


The sudden knock on his front door pulls him from his stupor, and he opens the door to find the man at the Alley District waiting at the doorsteps. He’s like Mansa in way, the black suit fits nicely and the hair styled in a somewhat wavy look he seen in fashion magazines. Even his eye shone like pigeon rubies, looking at him with upmost interests

”Hello, Harry Potter.”


	7. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is changing at a pace where she no longer recognizes and she worries

Harry looks up at the devilishly handsome young man stand at his door. He doesn’t let the man inside, fear rooted by Lady’s and his own. He doesn’t look into those blood red eyes, the quick whispers of Lady’s harsh and mellow words ease him into a state of caution. A half baked plan of escape is planned, using the help of his elves, after all house elf magic was highly underestimated and much unknown to the general populace, born out of prejudice and ignorance.   
  


The young man, Tom Riddle, seems rather amused by his caution and wariness of a stranger suddenly onto one’s doorstep. But Harry knows he’s in the right, he is still young, a lord and a heir to two noble and most ancient houses , and very much not betrothed. Even if the man may have an intended or is already married, it’s still not proper to show up to ones’ home unannounced. The Lady seems to know about Tom Riddle alot more then he does, yet still she struggles to speak, her words seems even more pained now, but he know enough from emotion alone that this sir is not a good person. Harry doesn’t shut the door at all and steps out to the front porch. He knows he can run fast and use Lady’s plan for escape if it comes to that. They do talk but they don’t move. It’s all small talk and he doesn’t notice Tom Riddle glancing inside in his house where the living room is right in the open. He doesn’t notice the narrowed yet pleased eyes trained onto the box on the table before he look down at his wrists where no gift wrapping around his thin wrists. 

Mansa comes to find Harry, chattering up as they decide to slither up his body. He doesn’t speak to Mansa, petting his scales near the head as if he was trying to send a message that he can’t speak to him right now. Mansa hisses, somewhat understanding the situation, after all his heart his beating so fast he almost thinks the other can hear it.   
  


_“ Ah. What a majestic snake you are. Do you want to come with me? Surely you can leave without this normal plebeian.”_ Harry hears Tom hiss at his own familiar but Mansa flattens his neck at the offending man. _“How dare you, Speaker! This is my favorite human, he feeds me delicious meals and his body is warm! He cuddles me whenever I want!”_ Tom smiles and he steps back for a small bow as if to apologize, Harry’s shocked however, he never met someone who could speak to snakes like he can. _“Oh? This is new, never had I been rejected before. Are you this child’s familiar? It would explain the laced magic that’s so similar to the little one.”_ Mansa preens a little at the fact and nods before it slips off too pool at his feet. Mansa doesn’t leave, it’s beady eyes stare at the man, watching for his next move.  
  


Tom Riddle looks at keenly at Harry before he pulls him roughly from the door step to the front yard. Mansa attacks the man, fangs baring at the offender, thinking Harry’s in danger. But the man is faster, grabbing Mansa’s neck tightly before he gets bitten. Clearly he recognizes the breed that Mansa is, and he smirks before getting dangerously closer as he tries to pull away. _“Unhand me speaker! How dare you try to eat my human, keep your jaws away!”_ Mansa screeches, hissing and whipping against the man, who gets annoyed and freezes his familiar before he tosses Mansa aside. Harry breaks free from his grip, and in a panic, Harry lunges forward to catch Mansa only to be grabbed by the back of his head and he freezes in fear. Harry yelps at the painful sensation as the man grips so tightly. Tom Riddle felt just like Mr Quirrell and he can’t put his finger on it. Tom Riddle chuckles and caress his hair with his free hand before he lifts his chin up, Harry shuts his eyes as Tom leans forward breathing down his neck. The smell of Pine and Wildflowers hits his nose as he waits for Tom to maybe stun him down or kill him like Lady had thought the man would do.

”My apologies Harry, maybe next time I can properly talk to you. Though... I suggest you toss that jewelry you received, that old fart should’ve dropped dead instead of courting you.” He then clasps a tight torque onto his neck, made of gold and and shaped like snake wrapping around like an ouroboros. Tom smirks at him and he can’t help but blush, at the close proximity and how beautiful he was. Tom Riddle lets go of him, laughing (a mockery of one Harry believes) with a deep velvety voice that stirs butterflies and he receives a kiss on the cheek.

Tom vanishes from his sights as Mansa recovers from the spells lifted and Mansa lunges at the empty void that was Tom Riddle. Mansa hisses up a storm, angry at themselves for not being on guard, angry at him for not running away, and angry at Tom Riddle who fooled him and caused harm to his human.

Harry laughs hysterically as he claws at his throat, the pain radiates from it, soon it becomes unbearable by the hour. 

_He wants it off._

* * *

Yule is painful after that day, he picks at the torque when it get unbearably cold or warm. He can’t get it off and there’s nothing he can do about it. Severus has not seen it, as he had not return at all since he saw the gift. Lady had once tried with his permission to possess but is unable too. Even when she’s in her shade like form it does not allow her to grab it. It tightens and loosens when he tries to remove it and quits after a while. He feels like in the cupboard and he cries in his room from time to time. 

The evening comes when he immediately heads for Fleur’s manor in France. He had already sent a urgent letter needing their help regarding courtship help. Harry is at their doorstep when they see him red in the eyes and his neck marked with his scratches, he know he look pathetic but what could a twelve year old do about something they have no knowledge of? He’s immediately taken in and given chocolate. They investigate the torque for him and he recounts the day to the Delacours. They horrified of the implications he has gotten. A mysterious offer of courtship from a man older by decades implied by the Tom Riddle who had forces an unjust and non-consenting courtship onto Harry. It takes two of the best curse breakers to remove the (cursed) torque from his neck but it was strenuous and it renders him from returning to Beauxbâton for a week after his arrival at the Delacours. It was a painful process, his neck looked like it was sliced up by many knives and it was red and raw. He can’t talk, due to his screams of the pain searing into his neck. He’s thankful that he has let out Celeste and taken Mansa and his elves with him to the Delacours during his stay. Meanwhile Gringotts has came and upgraded his wards to cover not just the house but to the front gates. It becomes a little safer with blood wards tied into, he makes sure to tie in Severus too, Lady’s advice never steered him wrong but she never tells him like every secrets she has on her lips. The Delacours is kind enough to let him stay at their manor while he recovers and his house being re-warded as they send a letter to the Headmistress who in turn visits him due to the situations on hand  
  


Madam Maxime is quite but he could feel rage as she observes his neck with the medi-witch from school. Mansa is curled up on him after venom is willingly offered for potions and anti-venom. It’s obvious to know he won’t be return till then, so he gets letters from friend, class materials and homework to self-study. The week flies, Lula and Jingles hospice care is a joy to have and the wounds have healed, but he now has a permanent scaring all over his neck. Mansa is with him always now school or not, though when he’s on break, Mansa goes to hunt for small animals and sometimes large animals. His friends welcome him back to school and sometimes its hard to look at letters now, it’s easily sorted through, Draco’s always had a distinct feel and quality to it, while Gringotts had a mandatory stationary, and he had quickly learned the detection spell.

A parcel remains for him and it’s sender is the same man, Lord Thomas Marvolo Gaunt who had sent the obsidian courting bracelet, the same Lord Gaunt who he realized is the same rumored man on the Daily Prophet is sensing an apology for him, about his ‘cousin’ or so Lady sneers at with disbelief **_(_** _“Sure and I’m the fucking Queen”)_. His ‘cousin’ Tom Riddle, is subjected to house arrest after his stunt. Lord Gaunt also states he was an old friend of Professor Quirrell, who had recently passed away and that he wasn’t able to send back letters as he was on his deathbed, too ill to move or be wholly functional. Harry feels sad about that but the Lady hiss for him to continue the next page where Lord Gaunt is still offering a ‘safety net’ yet in disguise it’s surely another courting gift offer, a beautiful Promise Ring made of his birthstone and Mithril, Fleur had whistled, this gift was quite the serious gift but she had advise to still reject it under the same reasons Lady have said. Harry agrees, it’s still a courtship and it’s uncomfortable for him to even consider ever since Tom Riddle came and went that day.

At the night before midterms, he writes back his correspondence, to Severus of his health and wellbeing, Draco about his news, of quidditch and miscellaneous subjects, duties to both Gringotts (his bank statements and investments) and a gift to one of the solicitors as they were officially retiring (Mr. Waltzs), he leaves Lord Gaunt’s for last, he needs to think what he writes and how he would go about it. Fleur is there to supervise, though it’s all on Lady to help him, she had tried her best to catch as much as could with the crash course from first year and now with the more detailed book for noble courting rules, she is there to help. But Fleur is there to refine it as Lady is more crass and insufferable with her words.

* * *

It takes more then half a month for Celeste to return with a letter from Lord Gaunt.

* * *

_ Dear Lord Gaunt of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Gaunts,_

_ I, Lord Harry James Potter offer my sincerest thanks, for informing me of the unfortunate passing of Professor Quirrell. I may not know him personally as you may have known him, however he was one of the many people from Wizarding Britain that has made a good impression on me. I feel foolish now for offering a letter to him for the Beauxbâton Gala, unknowing that he was on his deathbed at that time. So I apologize for my behavior._

_ I do also acknowledge your apology in regards to your cousin Tom Riddle, but I will politely decline both your courtships for time being on advice of close advisors, I am still young and nearly the age of thirteen. I do also worry that I have not met you or Tom Riddle before and it would of been nice if we had been introduced to each other and known for a little more then just introductions. I would like to meet you in Britain as it is my homeland eventually but I will not be visiting Britain till sanctions are over as the Wizarding European Union deems Britain stable to allow international travel. I am however open for a meeting in public in any main wizarding city in mainland Europe._

_In this package I have sent along in this letter to you Lord Gaunt is both the two courting gifts you had sent me since Yule, the obsidian bracelet and the promise ring, I also included Tom Riddle’s courting gift, the torque. I did not consent to be courted at all at that time when he pulls me from my door steps, attacked my familiar, grabbed me by the hair. It is also when he forcefully clasped the torque onto my neck without my consent. Unfortunately, it is damaged as of now I had two cursebrakers to remove the torque that had nearly killed me and caused permanent scaring._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Lord Harry James Potter _

_ Lord of the Noble House of Potter _

_ Heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black _

* * *

Voldemort chuckles as he glances over the package his fated ‘enemy’ has sent back. It seems that Harry Potter really did not know he was communicating with the one who murdered his parents. He remembers the boy that year when he was possessing Quirinus Quirrell, a worthy follower who unfortunately could not live due strain of possession. His filiality has served him well, and he would of given a reward worthy of such for retrieving the Philosopher’s Stone for him if he had live. But bygone be bygones,

Voldemort had sent his younger horcrux out before he first opened the letter from Harry Potter. He has already played caution, checking for everything before he opens the package. It’s surprising really. He expects rough treatment, but the ‘courting’ gifts he has sent is neatly packaged with extra care. He expects less with the torque his first horcrux had used unexpectedly to try to usurp himself by claiming Harry. The package treatment was never less or more for the torque but the condition is of that the boy states.

He woefully interested in the boy, from the unknowingly first meeting to the manner of finding out the boy was a parseltongue like himself. The letter itself is cordial and not bad for one so new to the circle of nobility and political intrigue. He could tell that Harry Potter would grow to becomes more prominent and beautiful then before, his maternal side (that Evans wrench who fooled him yet impressed him with her cunningness) seems to serve him well being mixed in with Potter. His first horcrux has taken fancy with the boy, a possible side effect from possessing the Weasley Girl before the Yule Break. But they were both attracted to power.

Unfortunately for his first horcrux, he was still greedy over things he claimed Harry Potter first.

Voldemort had fist to deal with the fact that that the first had absorbed the fragment from the diadem he had hidden, before the other could attempt another usurpation, he had retrieved the cup once again from the Lestranges’ Vault and the Ring from the ruins of the Gaunt Shack. He then proceeded to absorb them in order to cull the rebellion that is his younger self. Now they are at a stalemate in terms of power and will. He feels much more sane since asorbing the horcruxs, and he realizes the damage he has caused onto himself and his cause. Where did his rational ideas go, or how did he allow his madness that had leeched into and nearly ruined all his work? He knew had to become partially whole once more, the exception on his first horcrux was allowed to exist, as it is still his failsafe. 

But he lets it go, now turning his attention now to the political matters, which he bemoans the fact that apparently it was clearly much, much easier to go with then to wage a civil war against the Light. With the unintentional help of Harry Potter’s votes and proposed bills, they have been revamping and changes Britain to how he intended too all long ago. However also due to Harry Potter, he had to compromise with the bills he proposed, even some Harry’s Proxy has pointed out other flaws in the bills he written and introduced via his followers. Statute of Secrecy being threatened? Introduced them earlier at the age of five, educate on subjects for those less then the wand age limit subjects that does not require a wand. Since when did History of Magic need a wand, or Arithmantics. In Harry Potter’s words, Primary for Muggles starts young, from the age range from five and up, children from most countries in studying basics before moving to different schools for more advance classes and even to universities where they offer a safe and stable way to get Masteries. There was so much more, Voldemort can list about.

Harry Potter was a force to be reckoned with, his name was a weapon and with the apparent bleeding heart and rational facts, he had revamped the Ministry from another country and his followers are cautious but would welcome the boy as he was truly what one would want in an heir and a future Lord of the Sacred Twenty Eight.

He glances again at the letter, and smirks again.

If Harry Potter has offered for a meeting, he’ll take the opportunity too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s wards on the house unfortunately didn’t extend pass the threshold of his house so pretty if he steps out the house onto the doorsteps, wards won’t be able to protect him. Now it goes to his front gate of his front ‘yard’.
> 
> Tom Riddle and Voldemort are going to have to duke it out or share. but Lady is gonna have a say about the latter.
> 
> I’m also half-assing this political, nobility stuff so if anyone got good hp stuff about that I will whole heartily dive into.
> 
> Also if someone is confused how Harry is Lord Potter & Heir Black , emancipation, Sirius is not dead, and been unlawfully placed into prison without trail.


End file.
